Sanctuary- The Cave
by ValleyMorrow
Summary: The team takes on a new creature while a new team member earns her stripes.


_The Cave_

Four Months Later

Azna had grown accustomed to the layout of the sanctuary. She knew where every table was and every light switch. On this Tuesday morning she was making her way done to see Sally. Sally and she had grown close ever since Azna discovered she had more telepathic abilities. Every Tuesday at 3am she would make her way down to the tank, put on a wet suit and join Sally for practice. Sally was helping get her abilities tamed, and sharpened for use. Azna finally made it to the tank and sally tapped on the glass. She slowly approached the glass and put her hand up. "Hi sally, are we still swimming today?" She asked "You want me to come in without oxygen? I won't be able to breathe then." Azna was confused at Sally's request, but she finally consented. "And what else?" Azna asked as she had began to head over to the water. "Naked? Why?" Azna did not want to go in unclothed, but Sally insisted that for the exercise to work she had to be as one with the water as possible. "Ok". She reluctantly agreed and stripped her clothes off. She stepped over the ledge in the middle of the holding room and under she went.

Slowly she went deeper and deeper, trying not to panic. She kept her eyes shut tight because the salt water stung, plus she couldn't see anything anyway. Finally, she felt a hand grasp hers. "Sally?" She thought. "Yes, you are doing very well child. We are going to go deeper." Sally's thoughts were calming and cool to Azna mind, she trusted her completely. The depth was beginning to hurt. "I can't go deeper!" Azna screamed in her mind hoping Sally would hear, but they just went deeper. Finally, when she thought her head would explode they stopped. "Now I want to try and use a new ability, I know you can't breathe well, but that will soon change. Open your eyes and focus on the touch of my hand." Sally was calm, very calm, and she gently rubbed the sides of Azna's waist. Azna opened her eyes and the strangest this happened. She could breathe, she didn't know how, but she could breathe. "I have gills?" She thought as she felt her sides where Sally hands once were. "Now, you also have sonar that you can use in place of your sight."

Sally held her head gently in her hands "I'm letting go now." Azna suddenly found herself alone in the deep waters. She panicked and swam into stones as she thrashed. "Calm down", she thought to herself. "It's ok she's still here." Azna calmly began to feel in the water. The patterns of the stone were cool to the touch. She made her way up the stones. Colors started forming in her mind, and she could "see" what was in front of her. She could see Sally floating in front of her at a distance. She went toward her and she moved. She found herself following the shadows in her mind. Up further to the surface she went. Sally stopped and Azna could see her hand reaching. "Thank you." Azna said as they ascended out of the deep.

Henry and Magnus were working on the EM Generator. There was an unusual energy spike, so Henry went over to one of the cages. He walked past Sally's tank, and then stopped " What?" he whispered under his breath as he backed up to see that Sally wasn't alone. Azna was swimming circles around her. He gazed at her naked body and found himself staring. Magnus came up beside him "Isn't it amazing. She can form gills, and she has sonar. She can in a way see in the water." Henry still transfixed on the form before him answered "Yeah she's amazing." At that moment Azna stopped. She looked at Sally. Henry didn't understand what was going on, but he was still staring like a teenage boy with his first playboy magazine. Suddenly, they both disappeared. Magnus laughed "Azna has some telepathic abilities. I hope you weren't thinking what it looked like you were." Henry knocked back to reality and flushed red followed Magnus back to the computers. "I hope she hasn't mastered it yet." He said to himself only to hear a response in his mind "I won't tell if you don't." He was startled and turned toward the tank. He saw Azna covered with some shells and seaweed. Although her eyes were still black with blindness she looked right at him, smiled and winked then disappeared into the deep.

Azna walked into Magnus office right when the briefing began. "So I'm going to need all of you to come on this one. I need Henry and Kate round the back and Will and I are going to fall in on the front. Now remember once were in the caves it's easy to get lost, so keep com open at all times." Azna walked over to the table where Big Guy had the tea waiting. "Here" Big guy whispered into her ear "I saved you the last Mali mar." She smiled and patted him on the arm "You read my mind." They both laughed at the obvious joke. Normally, she would sneak out of the room unnoticed after getting her sugar fix for the day, but this time she stopped. One word Magnus said "Sonar. This abnormal had bat like abilities including Sonar." " Dr. Magnus, sorry to intrude, but did you say Sonar?" Magnus Smiled "Yes." Magnus knew what was coming, a request to go along "Azna I know that you might be of some help, but it is much too dangerous to bring you along." Kate smirked "Yeah like we need a blind girl along." Henry shot her glance and Will put his hand up with the dude really look on his face. "What?" Kate protested "I just think it would be stupid."

Azna ignored Kate's prejudice and directed her next question at Magnus "I could be useful if given the chance. Could I at least ride along?" Before Magnus could answer Henry piped in "I agree with Kate, It wouldn't be safe. "Henry could feel the eye draggers on his back. Azna continued "I can use my sonar to track and if this abnormal has any telepathic abilities I can really track him." Dr. Magnus stood thoughtfully for a minute "I think it would be an asset to the team. This time." She added. "Azna you and Kate.." Kate interrupted "You're not sticking the gimp with me." Azna looked directly at Kate "Don't worry I really wouldn't want to be stuck with the person that shot me." Kate began to protest again when Magnus intervened "ok, enough. Azna will sit in the car until I radio for her assistance." Kate rolled her eyes and Azna headed for the door. "Thank you. When do we leave?" She asked before exiting. "One hour" Will volunteered.

Azna was at the car before Kate and Henry. She sat leaning on the side waiting for whoever had the keys. Henry arrived first. Azna stepped aside so he could unlock the passenger side. "Do you want to ride in the front?" Henry sheepishly asked "Oh no its fine. I think Kate would prefer me in the back." "Don't be like that." He said as she pushed away his hand waiting to help her into the vehicle. "Why are you mad me?" Azna's black eyes starred him straight in the eyes "You agreed with her." At that moment Kate arrived "Ok let's go. I have a date tonight."

They drove for three hours in silence. It was awkward, but no one had the guts to break the silence. They arrived at the cave around 6pm, so the sun was starting to go down. "Stay here" Kate commanded as she and Henry got out and headed for the entrance. She sat with the com on to listen to the chatter of Will and Magnus and waited to be wanted.

Henry and Kate made their way through the caverns. "You don't have to be so rude to her." Henry said as they rounded a corner. "Rude? I'm not rude I'm practical. I don't get why Magnus let her come along in the first place." Kate flashed her light around the cave walls "I just think..." Kate interrupted him "Dude, you agreed with me." Henry was about to reply when they heard a clicking noise behind them. Kate drew her gun, but it was too late. Their flashlights went out and Henry heard Kate scream as she was dragged across the cave bottom.

Will and Magnus entered on the opposite entrance to the cave. Slowly they made their way through the maze. "Why did you let her come along? She's not a part of the team." Magnus replied in her calm English accent. "Once she learns the field she will be an asset. I don't understand why everyone objected so much." At that moment their lights went out. Will drew his gun, but was too late. All he could hear was Magnus getting dragged alone the cave bottom screaming.

"Kate come in" Will said over the com. "Will is that you?" Henry's voice could be heard in a whisper. "Something grabbed Magnus, I'm in pursuit but I can't see a thing." "Something took Kate, I don't know what's going on, but there's a weird clicking sound all around." Will nodded to himself "That's the echo location, you must be surrounded, the best thing you can do it stand near a hard surface, so they can't distinguish you." Just then Will heard a bang and silence. "Henry?!"

Azna sat in the SUV bored out of her mind stewing over how Kate had treated her. She had the windows down, and felt her brail watch and realized that she hadn't had contact with anyone for about four hours. She clicked her com. "Kate come in" no reply "Henry come in" Nothing.  
"Magnus" Nothing. "Will? Anyone?" She found herself screaming into com. "Azna is that you" It was Will. "I'm glad to hear you. Where is everyone I can't contact anyone." Will paused "They've been grabbed, but whatever abnormal are in the cave. I need you to radio sanctuary and try to get Big Guy. "Azna interrupted "I'll come and help." "No, no I need you to." She turned the com off and got out of the car. She felt her way to the entrance of the cave and entered into a whole new world. "Azna?" Will slapped his hand on the cave wall. "Stubborn." He whispered to himself.

Azna made her way into the cave and felt her nerves getting to her. She paused and took a deep breath. Then she heard a clicking sound behind her. "Focus." She turned and used her echo location slowly moving toward the figure she could now see in front of her. She stopped abruptly when she realized she was surrounded by more than one. Focusing on the clicks she began to hear a stream of voices in her mind. "who are you?" "What is she?" "Why are you here?" "She's not like the others." She had to try and focus on one thought. "you took my friends. She projected onto the nearest of the creatures. " Your friends intruded on us, with weapons, we defending ourselves." "They didn't mean you any harm, and neither do I. Just let them go." "No" echoed around her, the sound made her head feel like it exploded. Then she found herself being dragged across the cave floor.

She awoke on the cold floor. She felt around to try and see how far into the cave she had been dragged. Unable to tell she stood up. "I'm in a room, there are four walls and one way out which was guarded by two creatures." She said to herself. "I'm not alone." She turned to one side of the room and felt something warm against her side. She outstretched her hand and realized it was person, or a body. She felt a wet substance go across her hand. "Blood" she thought in horror. Then she heard a groan from the other side of the room. "Whose there?" A voice said. "Kate is that you?" Azna said as she moved toward the voice. "Azna, what are you doing in here?" Kate was obviously furious. "I'm helping, these creatures are telepathic. I can communicate with them. I need you to tell me whose body that is in the corner." Kate looked over Azna shoulder "No clue, but it's been eaten on." Azna didn't feel any better "is Henry, or Dr. Magnus in here?" "No" Kate answered shortly. Azna was relieved for a moment. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." Kate replied. "Good. I'm going to talk to the guards stay here don't move." Azna walked toward the exit and met by two creatures. "I need to speak with the leader." She thought. There was no response "I really need to now it's important." She moved closer to the exit and was blocked. Back at sanctuary Doctor Magnus had explained all she needed to copy someone was to get a hold of their DNA. Azna stood thinking for a moment and then lunged forward. She drove her teeth into the shoulder of the creature. It threw her back into the room and she slammed into the cave wave and passed out. She awoke to Kate over her. "What are you crazy? You bit it. What good is that going to do?" Azna smiled a bloody smile of black ichors. "You'll see. Help me stand and move me into the corner." Kate hesitantly obeyed. In front her eyes Azna form began to change into a black creature with jagged teeth, and no eyes to be seen. Azna spoke "I need you to make sure they don't take you anywhere. Wait for me please." Azna added. "Ok" Kate replied stunned. Azna felt the cave wall and began to scale it " Way Cool" She thought as she made her way past the guards and out into the cave.

She went through many caverns avoiding the other creatures and found a side chamber. Inside she could hear struggling she entered like a snake and clicked. There was silence, and then she had a blow to the head she fell and found herself back in her normal form. "Oh my god I am so sorry." It was Henry. Azna stood up and leaned against the wall "Nice arm, going all were wolf on me. Not cool." She said as she rubbed her now bruised head. "Why do you look like them?" Azna smiled "I'm practicing my shape shifting. Do you know where Magnus is and Will?" "No idea they hauled me down here." "Ok I'm going to need your help." Azna walked up to Henry and placed her hands on his face "I'm going to need to bite you." "What?" Henry managed to say right when her teeth drove into his shoulder. "What was that for?" Anza wiped the blood from her mouth "I had to transfer the DNA. I need to try and shift you with me." "What?" Henry said covering his bloodied shoulder. "It's a new thing I haven't tried yet. Trust me." He laughed mockingly "Yeah whatever you say." Azna shifted back into a creature and approached Henry "I need you to trust me." She whispered as she embraced him.

Azna made her way through the cave tunnels and found the exit. She made her way out into daylight and released Henry. "Whoa that was new." Henry said as he came out of her. "I can't believe that worked she said in surprise as Will came running up to them. " What was that?" Was all Will managed to say. Azna continued "I know where Kate is and I think I can find Magnus. I'll go back in and see what I can do." Before they could protest she shifted back and was gone.

Magnus sat in the dark unable to see. A clicking sound began and then a voice "Dr. Magnus, are you here?" "Azna?" Magnus said in surprise "It worked, your shape shifting." Azna materialized in front of her. "Yeah, but it can be uncomfortable for you." Before Magnus could ask she had her teeth in her shoulder. Azna got Magnus out. "That was something." Magnus said to Henry as Azna went back for Kate. "Hurts don't it." Henry replied and Will was still trying to understand the reason for the wounds.

"Kate?" Azna said as she entered the room. "Yeah over here." Azna walked over "Ok I got Henry and Magnus out your next." She went to bite her and Kate punched her "I don't think so miss cannibal. You're getting me out of here another way." Azna recovered "The only other way is to guide you out. I can't guarantee you'll be safe." Kate shrugged "Comes with the job." Azna shifted and grabbed Kate's hand. "Don't let go."

As they made their way through the caves Kate could see the light coming from the exit. "We are there." She said in relief. At that moment a creature came out of nowhere and knocked her down. Azna leapt on top of the creature. "KATE RUN!" She screamed. Kate didn't hesitate. She sprinted for the exit. Another creature came over head. Kate was right at the exit. It leapt on her and Magnus and Will shot at it to no avail. Then another creature leapt onto its back and Kate got away. The creatures would not go into the light. Unable to know which was Azna and which the creature they didn't shot. "Why did you defile our home?" The creature shouted into Azna mind "You tried to make us dinner that why." She thought as she swiped the creature with a claw. Finally, the creature got the upper hand and sunk its teeth into her chest. Azna lost her shape. They took the shot and the creature retreated into the cave.

They rushed to her side. Blood was gushing from her chest and abdomen. "We have to get her back to sanctuary." Will said as he started to lift her. "No time." Magnus began "We have to stop the bleeding. Get the med kit." Azna was in and out of consciousness. "Henry. " She weakly said "Is Henry out ok?" Kate entered the sterile room, thankfully Azna was awake. "Hey there" Azna gave a weak pale smile. "Kate, to what so I owe this honor." Kate laughed " I wanted to say thanks. I've been a jerk, but when it came down to it you came through." Kate patted her shoulder. "That's what a team does." Was all Azna said as she drifted to sleep.

She asked Magnus as she ripped her clothes open. "He's fine." She said looking at him. Azna blacked out.

"We have to do something." Henry said with anxiety in his voice. Just then there was flash and Druitt materialized. "Can I be of Assistance?" he asked. They drew their guns. "I'm not here to hurt anyone I'm here to help if you'll allow me."

Magnus let him transport them to the med room where Big guy had the room prepped and ready for surgery. The surgery took hours, but she survived. "She'll be ok." Magnus said to the group as she exited the surgery room. "Can I see her?" Kate asked "Briefly." Magnus replied. She entered and Azna attempted to sit up. "No please don't'" Kate said holding out a hand in persistence. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You were great out there." Azna smiled "That's what you do when your part of a team." They both smiled and Azna drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued in: Black Market **


End file.
